Episode 176
Huwad is the one hundred seventy-sixth episode overall and the twenty-eighth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 20, 2017. Summary In Sapiro, Wahid had collected a bunch of flowers, which he intended to give to Lira. Ybrahim arrives. Wahid informs Ybrahim that he will give the flowers to Lira. Mayca and Ybrahim inform him that Lira had gone on her training, and Paopao is with him. Meanwhile in their training, Lira stopped Paopao from holding her too much. Wahid asked why Ybrahim agreed that Lira would be together with Paopao. Ybrahim said Paopao was not the only one who seemed to court Lira during the feast, but Wahid said he had a right, because he liked Lira for a long time. Wahid asked until when Lira and Paopao would be gone. Ybrahim said they do not know. Wahid asked where they were, but Ybrahim said he doesn't know either. Wahid doubted this, so Mayca challenged him if he's calling the king a liar. Ybrahim said Wantuk is there to watch over Lira, but Wahid does not think Wantuk could do it. Wahid said he'll find them, wherever they were. Lira and Paopao were seen by two Hadezars and get attacked. They beat the Hadezars, but more Hadezars arrived and surrounded them. Lira teleports them out. Paopao said they violated the rules, but Lira asked him to keep quiet about it, as it was just her reflex reaction. In Lireo, Danaya advised Pirena not to think of Mira or Lira for the moment. Pirena agreed and said that they need to worry about Avria and Etherians first. Danaya asked Pirena what should be done with their enemies. Pirena told her not to trust their enemies too quickly. A soldier told Danaya that Aquil wanted to speak to her. Pirena heard this and ordered him sent away, or arrested. Danaya wanted to see Aquil, but Pirena told her to break her connection with him, since Aquil's reputation had been ruined. Danaya said she'll take care of it and promised that it would be the last time. Aquil was gagged and bound to a tree. Asval and Andora leave him, after telling him that there were many wild Argonas around. Danaya told 'Aquil' that he should not have been seen by others. She takes 'Aquil' somewhere private, away from her soldiers. Mira meets Ariana and Muyak on the way. They were seen by Hadezars when Muyak sneezed and were forced to fight. To prevent Ariana from being stabbed by a Hadezar, Mira summoned her sword and knocked the Hadezars down. Muyak complained why Mira used her power, but Mira said that she only saved them. Mira said that if they want to rat her out, it is up to them. Danaya asked 'Aquil' why he placed her in a difficult position by appearing in Lireo. 'Aquil' said he could not resist his wish to see her, but he would not do it again. Danaya confessed that she still misses him. 'Aquil' reverts to her form as Avria and puts her to sleep with her magic. The Gunikars were inspecting the stuff they had stolen. When Alena woke up, they hid. Memfes, the leader of the Gunikars, apologized to Alena for making her sleep. Alena asked Memfes to show up, and wanted him to be reconciled with the Adamyans. Memfes said he would only agree to that if Alena would agree to be his wife. Alena thought that would be insane. Memfes approached him, and she takes out the Water Gem. He runs away. Alena leaves. Pirena finds out that Danaya had gone farther than she thought, and she decides to follow her. Pirena increased the defense of Lireo using the Fire Gem, prohibiting the Etherians from entering without her knowledge. Avria uses her magic to swap her appearance with Danaya's. Ether appears and told Avria that she is now the Queen of the Diwatas. Avria tries to get Danaya's gem, but realized that she doesn't have it. Avria and Ether heard Pirena calling for Danaya. Ether said she'll take care of Danaya. Avria goes to meet Pirena. When Luna was captured by a Hadezar, Gilas ate a Kawati fruit, which made him invisible. He defeats the Hadezars but Luna admonished him for cheating. Gilas said he only saved her. Pirena asked Avria where Aquil is. Avria said she had sent him away and told her they need to return towards Lireo. Meanwhile, Ether takes the unconscious Danaya with her. Wantuk thought that the trainees failed. They showed up. Imaw asked if any of them violated the rules. They lied, and Imaw called them liars, telling them that Cassiopea is watching and monitoring them, thus they know that they cheated. They apologized for lying. Imaw said their lesson is to follow orders, to exercise restraint, and to be honest. Imaw said that their second lesson is that if they fail, there would be a corresponding punishment. On the border, Avria attempts to enter Lireo, but cannot. Avria asked if Pirena had done something. Pirena said Lireo cannot possibly reject Danaya. Avria attempts to enter again, but was rebuffed by the barrier. Pirena reveals the new protection she had raised, and thinks that she must be an Etherian. Avria tells Pirena that she is not a fake. Pirena asked her to prove it. Avria used her magic to render everyone there unconscious. Amarro and LilaSari encountered a group of Bandidos, who sought revenge. Amarro and LilaSari beat them up and advised them to escape. LilaSari wonders why Avria released her new subjects. Amarro said Avria wanted to gain the Diwatas' trust. LilaSari said it would have been easier if she used her magic. Amarro said Avria's power has limits. LilaSari wondered why Ether would limit Avria's powers. Amarro said Ether is no fool, and would not like Avria to turn against her someday. Amarro informs LilaSari about the limits of Avria's power — she can only have power over the minds of those who are of lower rank than her, or those beings who are still young. If she used it against a powerful or ancient being, she would suffer much in consequence, something which she would not want to experience again. In a flashback, it was shown that Avria would receive a large, round, burnt wound on her right arm when she tried to use it against a Sapiryan royal.It may be inferred that this man against whom Avria used her spell is a Sapiryan royal, since he wore a breastplate identical to Armeo's. He may even be a king. Avria sang an enchantment to make Pirena forget about the poison, and to make the unconscious ones forget that she cannot enter Lireo. LilaSari asked Amarro how much it would cost Avria to exceed the limits of her power. Amarro replied that Avria's lifespan would be reduced. The burnt wound appeared on Avria's arm as her spell hung over Pirena. She cursed. Notes *The actual translation of "wangis" is appearance, but it seems that Avria had actually performed a body swap with Danaya. *Note that the limitation of Avria's mind power is that she can only use it against those of lower rank than herself. Included in her limit are not just those of greater rank, but also those of equal rank. References